A Strange Feeling
by abbytemple
Summary: Kaoru feels sick and he's hurting, but Hikaru doesn't know. How bad will it get until he finds out? How far is Hikaru willing to go for the love of his life. Kaoru. TWINCEST. Rated T for kisses, almost sex, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I go to school after a day of being sick, I thought I was fine so I went to gym class. During running, I didn't feel well so I went and told my teacher. In the next 15 minutes, I was gagging, but didn't throw up, was sitting in a chair looking outside, then being carried to the clinic in a wheelchair because I couldn't feel my legs because they were shaking so much. 45 minutes later, I still had no color in my face and was sent home. And now I'm here, with this god.  
><strong>

**I don't own Ouran.**

**Kaoru's POV**

I woke from a pleasant dream once again. Every day was the same, waking up with a small pain in my stomach. I shrugged it off as I usually did, and got out of bed, careful not to wake Hikaru. I walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open and looked at myself in the mirror examining my face without a reason. I felt fine, I had gotten enough sleep, but I looked so tired.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru peeked through the door I left wide open.

"Hey," I continued staring at myself in the mirror. Hikaru noticed and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Hikaru walked over to me and looked into the mirror as well.

"I don't know, I'm just tired," I explain with my head in my hands.

"Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back," Hikaru said patting my back. We quickly brushed our teeth, brushed our hair, and slipped on our uniforms.

"Jeez," I groaned rubbing my eyes. My tiredness hadn't gone away yet but Hikaru was right. The sooner we get to school, the sooner it will be over.

"Hey, you ok?" Hikaru asked, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I nodded, leaning against him. I followed Hikaru to the door watching him grab our school bags and handing mine to me.

"Thank you," I said, slinging it over my shoulder.

"You were right, you do look tired," Hikaru laughed.

"It's your job to make sure I don't fall asleep during any classes," I told him, partially smiling, but trying my best not to.

"I won't let you, or I'll be bored, let's go," Hikaru took my hand.

The car ride to school was anything like normal. But I started to feel strange, and it wasn't because I was tired. I didn't know why I felt out of the ordinary. I thought that maybe it was from the tiredness, but it could have been from something else.

Hikaru didn't seem to notice thankfully. If he did, I knew that he would make a fuss over what was probably nothing. Even though he'd done that since the day we were born, he did it more ever since we decided to confess our feelings to each other. Since he knew that I was technically his, he watched over me even more then he used to, if that was possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Hikaru asked, taking my hand in his. I laughed knowing he liked to know everything I was doing and thinking about.

"Nothing important," I shrugged, moving to sit closer to Hikaru until I could wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest.

"Someone's cuddly," Hikaru said nuzzling my hair and hugging me to his chest.

"Mmm," I closed my eyes, imagining the happiest of things. It was too bad we had to go to school that day. I squinted, feeling a small pain in my abdomen.

"What's the matter with you?" Hikaru asked, looking down at me with a worried look.

"I'm fine," I just looked up at him, smiling and nodding, hoping he would pass it off.

"I saw you do that, tell me if you're feeling sick," Hikaru cupped my chin and brought his lips to mine, letting them linger for a small while.

"I will," I said laying my head on his chest again.

"I don't want to go to school today, or the club," Hikaru rested his chin on my head lazily.

"Me neither, why didn't we just lie and stay home?" I regretted getting into the car and not staying home.

"I don't know," Hikaru groaned. We pulled up to the school and got out of the car, all the way up to our first class of the day. Math. Perfect. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

I spent the whole day almost falling asleep at my desk, and with Hikaru gently shaking me to keep me awake. I winced, feeling the pain in my abdomen getting worse and nausea was starting to creep into my stomach. I sat back in my chair, wrapping my arms around my stomach, trying to pay attention to what our teacher was saying, even though I honestly didn't care what she was saying.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered to me. I turned to him, sitting back up and taking my arms away from my stomach.

"What?" I whispered back, trying to sound as normal as I could.

"Are you ok? We should go home," Hikaru was worried again. I guessed that he was keeping his eyes on me the whole time. That means he saw the expressions I made, caused by whatever was happening to my stomach.

"I'm fine, let's get through this day," I looked down at my notebook and started drawing to pass the time away.

The second half of the day was even worse than the first. Nausea crept up all the way into my stomach, and my abdomen was throbbing. I was still tired, and I was starting to feel dizzy. Hikaru held my hand, dragging me to the Host Club. I was glad that it was the last part of the day before we got to go home.

"I won't let anyone else touch you Kaoru, you're too precious," Hikaru tilted my chin up, almost kissing me.

"Hikaru," I whispered, putting my hand to my head, hiding my face. I also heard the girls start screaming, a few fainting. I laughed to myself, knowing how much I loved and hated this. I loved being this close to Hikaru, but I hated not being able to close the gap in front of others.

"I'll be back," I left Hikaru and the girls and walked over to Tamaki, who was sitting alone watching us. "Tamaki, there's something wrong," I told him. I even called him by his name, not his nickname.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Tamaki said quietly. Well, quietly in Tamaki's world.

"I don't feel right, and I feel like I'm being stabbed," I look down wrapping my arms around myself.

"Kaoru? Are you ok Kaoru?" Tamaki grabbed my arms, holding me up. I starting to feel more and more dizzy. "Kaoru?" Tamaki said a little louder, his grip on me tightening. "Kaoru!" My world went black as I heard Hikaru calling out to me.

**This is where I'm going to leave it. Read next chapter to find out what happens to Kaoru. Next chapter will also be the last chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I went camping, hiking, to a comic con that was awesome. I was supposed to meet the actor who does Tamaki's voice, but I didn't have time to! Damn. I hate myself. Never mind that though.  
><strong>

**Kaoru's POV**

I couldn't see. Everything I heard was muffled. But the more awake I became my eye sight slowly cleared as, as if I had been out for years. I almost forgot how to think, since the pain in my stomach had gone away. The last thing I remembered was Hikaru's voice.

"Kaoru?!" I heard Hikaru calling me as I woke.

"Hikaru," I slowly tried sitting up to notice I was hooked to stuff. I was in a hospital.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru was at the edge of the bed in a matter of seconds, with my hands in his. I smiled, knowing that everything would be ok. But I noticed that his eyes were red and sad. That never happened to him for a long time.

"What happened?" I asked finding some way to fully sit up before Hikaru pushed me down again.

"How do you feel? Are you ok? I'm so so sorry, I should have brought you home, it's all my fault," Hikaru rambled placing his hand to my forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"I feel fine now, it's not your fault, why are you crying?" I asked, taking his hand into mine and pulling him on the bed next to me.

"You scared me," Hikaru lied next to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me as if he thought I were to leave him forever.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I snuggled into his chest, ready to fall asleep again.

"Don't be, I'm happy you're ok...don't fall asleep on me, I want to be able to talk to you," Hikaru tried laughing but failed as soon as he tried, telling me he was still not in a good mood.

"Don't be sad, be happy Hika," I poked his cheek and smiled, hoping to make him smile again.

"I'm happy you're ok, I'll tell you that," Hikaru rolled his eyes, trying to hide a small smile that only I could make out.

"I love you," I said seriously. I felt like it was something I needed to say because I hadn't said it the entire day.

"I love you too, don't ever scare me like that again, I'd die," Hikaru whispered, slowly closing the gap between us with every word he said until his lips were on mine.

"I promise I won't," I suddenly remembered we were in a hospital and not in our bedroom, which killed the moment.

"Good boy," Hikaru smiled. A real one, not hiding it either.

"Can we go home now?" I asked, the last thing I wanted was for Hikaru to go home without me and leave me here alone. Even though I knew he would hate himself for doing something like that.

"Not yet, you need to do your blood tests first, then we can go," Hikaru loosened his grip on me to look at me. I frowned, not liking needles, and obviously not liking things that sucked blood out of a person's body.

"Do I get to go home with you?" I asked, only wanting to know that I would eventually be able to leave this hell of a place.

"Yes, you get to come home with me," Hikaru laughed, trailing light kisses down my neck.

"Ok, good," I sighed leaning into his touches, finally feeling comfortable for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"We don't have much time, we'll be home soon," I heard Hikaru say as I slowly closed my eyes, hoping all that time would pass by faster than it was supposed to.

In a matter of minutes, I had my blood work done, which was mentally painful. Hikaru just had me look at him and talked to me until it was gladly over. My arm hurt and I was starting to get even more and more tired and hungry too.

"Let's go," Hikaru got up trying to pull me up with him.

"We're going home right?" I asked making sure I was done doing stupid tests that probably had no reason for me to do them.

"Yes, come on," Hikaru grabbed my hand again and lead me home.

The ride home was one of the most peaceful things ever. My head was on Hikaru's chest and I could hear his heartbeat so I spent the rest of the time calmly listening to it.

"Are you falling asleep?" Hikaru ran his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

"No, I'm listening to your heartbeat," I told him, even though I kind of was falling asleep.

"Is it good?" Hikaru laughed.

"Yes, and it's mine," I smiled knowing only I would be in this position.

"I am yours and you are mine," Hikaru locked his fingers with mine.

"Love...is a strange yet beautiful feeling," I whispered to myself.

**I'm done. Yay! Now I can start another story! I hope you liked this little two-shot thing. Please please please review!**


End file.
